New Girl A New Life
by sparks-haven
Summary: What would happen if a vampire could procreate? A girl comes along and catches his eye and he instantly tries to get her alone so she can be his.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if vampires could procreate? What if Damon Salvatore found his one true match that he loved dearly for a long time but before he turns her she gets pregnant.

Angelina walked into the Mystic Falls high school on her first day back after changing schools yet again. Her mother's death had brought her father back to the place where they had met each other and he hoped that the memories would stay alive. She was used to the moving but her father had promised that she would be able to start and finish school in this town. He had gotten a job working at the school as a science teacher so she hoped that she did not have him but she had spent most of the time since the move trying to get unpacked and ready for the new school. It was Monday morning and she got up putting on her clothes after having a shower and changing her outfit half a dozen times until her father yelled up the stairs telling her that she was going to be late for school.

So here she was walking into the halls of a new high school after the first semester had started and she was probably the youngest in all her classes. After her mother's death her father had taken to home schooling her and so she was technically supposed to be in grade 9 but she was entering grade 10 classes because she had done all of the grade 9 ones that she needed to get done.

Angelina finally found her locker after ten minutes of looking and then turned around and smiled to herself as she had done it completely on her own. She opened her school bag and took out her books taking the needed things out and looked at her schedule before closing and locking her locker and trying to find her way to class.

She walked into her history class and took a seat in the front and looked around as she could see that there were already people in the classroom which meant she could just take a seat and hopefully not be asked to move so that one of their friends could have a seat in the desk beside them. That was probably one of the best things about sitting in the front seat and it meant that there were a few people around who could help her out. Angelina opened up her binder to find a note from her father in it. It said: _'Hope your day goes well. By the way this school has a cheerleading team maybe you can join it.'_ she took the note from her father and crumpled it up into a ball before tossing it towards the garbage can only to have it hit someone as he walked into the classroom.

"I am so sorry. I was going for the garbage can."

"No worries" he picked up the piece of paper and put it into the garbage can himself. "I'm Jeremy, you must be new around here."

Angelina smiled at him. "Yes, my father and I just moved into town a few blocks away, he got a job working as the science teacher for the grade nines here at this school."

Jeremy shook his head. "That has to suck having your father as a teacher maybe in the years to come."

Angelina shook her head. "Actually it is not that bad he has been homeschooling me for the past few years since my mother died."

He took a seat beside her and smiled as he turned to explain the class to her. "This is Mr. Salzmann's class. He is actually a really nice teacher, or at least I enjoy his class. He gets you thinking most of the time about topics that we usually don't discuss."

Angelina smiled back at him. "Alright that sounds like fun. What class to you have after this?"

Jeremy thought for a second and turned to look at the teacher. "I have construction next but it is with a really annoying teacher so I hope you don't have that class with me. Nothing against you of course just I don't want anything to bore you to death like he does."

Angelina laughed as she disturbed the class. Mr. Salzmann walked over to her desk and put his hands on it. "Is there something funny over here that you would like to share with the class miss Megan?"

Angelina shook her head. "No sir nothing funny at all."

He walked back to the front of the room. "Alright why were you laughing then?"

Angelina shrugged. "No reason I guess. I just enjoy being this way for the time knowing that I am not moving again and that my father might finally get over my mother's death."

The teacher turned to her, she had gotten his attention for the moment. "You and I will discuss that after class in detention over lunch with your father present."

Angelina shrugged as she slowly began to pay less and less attention to the teacher's or his lesson he was giving. By the end of class she had drawn random things on her notebook and she had not even looked at the assignment that was due the next day. As she got up from class she was about to walk out only to have the teacher call her name when she was at the door. "What do you want from me now?"

Mr. Salzmann sat down at his desk and looked at her. "Your marks for history are very impressive to say the least Angelina. But I am wondering why you decided to take the applied level class instead of the academic level where you should be."

She knew her tempter could not take too much more of this and that if she did lose it her father would literally murder her when she got home that night. "I don't want to be in the upper level class if you haven't noticed already everyone in this classroom is a year older than I am at least. Yet I have my licence because of who my father is and I get everything I want because of my mother's death. He dragged me to this crummy town in the middle of nowhere because this is where he met my mother and now he expects me to put up with living here just because he wants to. So here is your answer, I am not switching class right now. I don't want to switch and provided my grades are good there is nothing you could do to make me switch classes. Now if this conversation is done I have to go get lost in order to find my next classroom and no I don't need your help to find it."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys I know this is a short chapter for me to usually write but I don't know if I am going to continue with this story. So let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina stumped out of the classroom, she hated it when teachers thought that they knew everything about her life. She slowed when she got to her locker as she looked up around her, she noticed that Jeremy was walking down the hallway towards her. When he stopped and leaned up against the locker beside hers.

"Well, well Angelina, I have a bit of time before my next class and I would love to show you to your next class at least that would be awesome if you would let me show you where your next class is." He smiled at her.

"I..." she froze for a second trying to find the use of her words yet again. "I am not sure about that I don't want you to be late for class." She thought for a second. "How did you know where to find my locker?"

Jeremy froze for a split second. "To be honest with you Mr. Salzmann gave it to me. He said that you would need some help and that he was going to offer you some but you didn't seem to want to accept anything from him. So he asked me to give you a hand finding your next class."

Angelina took a quick glance and knew she had all the books for her next class, before slamming her locker shut. "You can tell Mr. Salzmann I don't need any help, nor do I wish to have him sending other students after me to see if they can help." She stomped off to class down the wrong hallway but Jeremy wasn't about to tell her that.

He stood there for a few minutes until Tyler came up to him. "Poor little boy got shut down yet again did he?"

Jeremy gave him a quick glance. "Go away Tyler I was just trying to help her. There is something about that girl that is drawing me closer to her but I don't understand what that can be."

Tyler smiled this was just the thing that he needed to show Jeremy he was the captain here. "Let me give it a try." He took off running down the hallway towards her. "Hey wait up there."

Angelina turned around to look at him. "What do you want? Don't tell me that Mr. Salzmann sent you after me too?"

Tyler shook his head. "Actually Jeremy dared me to try. And since I have to beat him in everything lately I would really appreciate it if you would let me help you find your way to class."

Angelina shrugged and handed him her schedule. "Won't you be late for class if you help me?"

Tyler nodded. "Yep but I am not so worried about that. Actually my class is on the other end of the school. So how about this, the two of us skip out on class and I'll give you the grand tour around?"

Angelina smiled a little. "Well how about you let me put these in my locker then we go do that since I won't need my books if we are going to truly skip class." Angelina smiled a little up at Tyler. She noticed something about him. Maybe he was like her in a way but only never knew it. It was possible that he came from the same bloodline. When they got back to her locker she noticed that there was that guy staring at her again.

She looked over at Tyler. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Tyler Lockwood." He smiled back at her as they got to her locker. "By won't your parents care if you end up skipping class on your first day?"

Angeline shrugged. "My mother might have cared. My father will just think that I am acting up and he will ground me for the next month or so and I'll sneak out every night. It is a constant cycle with him and me." She glanced up at that strange boy again. "Who is that if you don't mind my asking?"

Tyler pointed right at him. "Him?" when she nodded he continued. "That is Stephan Salvatore. He comes from a wealthy family that owned a boarding house back a few hundred decades ago. He usually is hanging around with Elena wonder what is happening today?"

Angelina looked at him. "Elena Gilbert?"

Tyler nodded as he started down the hall towards Stephan. "Yep that is the one. Almost a crazy girl if you ask me. Dumped my best friend because she had a few bad things happen in her life. So now she is single and hates it although she and Stephan are getting fairly close with each other so they might be willing to start going out together."

Angeline's eyes met up with his. "You don't like the guy do you? It is somewhat easy to tell."

Tyler looked down at her. "We have had our moments but no we don't particularly like each other. So why don't you tell me about yourself since we are going to be spending the period with each other this might be fun."

Angelina shrugged for a few seconds. "My mother died a couple of years ago. Following that my father took me out of school and started to home school me. We have moved half a dozen times but this is where my parents first met so hopefully we will get to stay here."

Tyler looked down at his hands. "So do you think you might be staying here for a while then?"

Angelina looked at him with a smile. "I hope so. Or at least my father said we would be staying here for a while."

As they walked down the hall together Tyler pointed out useless things trying to help her figure out where she was in the school. "As you can see it is really not all that big. I just hate my class I have right now and prefer to skip it if at all possible."

Angelina thought about that for a second. "What class is it?"

Tyler smirked. "Politics, one of the most boring classes out there by far. You truthfully have no idea who I am, do you?"

She shook her head meeting his eyes. "I have no idea."

Tyler laughed. "It is nice to hang out with someone who has no expectations of me. My father is the mayor."

A second later they heard a voice come up behind them. "The two of you should be in class, isn't that right young mister Lockwood?"

Tyler turned around to see Damon standing there. "Why are you even here, Damon?"

Damon smiled. "Just doing my civic duty and making sure you guys are all in class. Now you get to politics. And you miss Megan what class should you be in?"

Angelina's eyes met Damon's as she let a hiss escape her teeth. "I don't feel like being in class at the moment so Tyler was nice enough to show me around the school."

Tyler looked at her. "We can finish the tour at lunch. I really should get to class." He turned to Damon. "Don't tell my father about this, please Damon."

Damon nodded. "I am going to have to inform both your parents about this unfortunately. But hurry off to class and I'll save it for after your practice tonight."

Tyler looked at Angelina. "I'll come find you at lunch and we can finish this."

Angelina stopped him from running off. "I thought you said you didn't care who found out that you hated that class. Besides I apparently have detention during lunch because of the way I acted towards the history teacher."

"What happened to cause that?" Damon smiled at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Angelina looked down and began to walk away only to have Damon keep up with her. When she turned she saw that he was still following her. "I did say that I didn't want to talk about it didn't I?"

Damon smiled. "Yes you did say that. But there is something different about you Angelina. Nothing that I can put my finger on yet, but I will find out what that difference is."

Angelina looked at him again. "Maybe that is because I'm not afraid of you like everyone else seems to be. Or maybe because I don't care if I fall into the in crowd here. I have more problems to deal with right now besides going to class. I have to figure out what that Stefan wanted my attention for earlier today."

Damon laughed for a second. "Now why would my brother want to see you for anything?" he placed a hand on her shoulder removing it quickly because of the heat. "You're burning up are you alright?"

Angelina turned and glared at him. "I'm fine. Now scurry off and be a good little minion making sure everyone is still in class like good little students. As I've said I have important business to attend to right now, like how I plan to get out of this detention with the history teacher and my father."

"Oh yes I forgot the infamous Mr. Megan. That last name hasn't sent shivers down my back for several years." Damon walked beside her. "You know your father's family has quite the legend back in this town."

She turned to glare at him yet again as she had begun to walk away from him. "You know something Damon. I don't CARE." She was yelling at him by this point. "So just get out of my face, and go do your job around the school." She stocked off as Stefan ran up from behind them looking directly at her.

Damon looked at directly at his brother. "She is a wild one that we are going to have to keep an eye on."

Stefan shrugged. "What do you mean? I noticed she smelt different from other humans but I just thought."

Damon looked at him. "I understand. Just keep Elena close for the next little while until we find out what she is. The girl now near burned me with all the fire on her skin." Damon was walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Where are you going now?" he ran towards him.

"I have a few friends who might be able to help. I have her smell on something and they might recognize it. Just stay close to Elena, we don't want anything to happen to her."

Stefan looked from Damon to the direction of Elena's classroom. "I don't like this idea. Maybe Elena and I should go with you."

Damon shrugged. "Brother you never like the idea of what might happen when I go anywhere alone." He took a deep breath and realized that Stefan hadn't moved "Okay you can come with me just try to behave yourself."

Stefan walked into Elena's class and went over to her. He bent over and whispered in her year. "I'm heading out with Damon, you need to come with us alright?"

She nodded as she quickly gathered her books and followed behind him into the hall. "Where are we going?"

Damon looked at her. "Full of questions. There was a new girl at school today who seems to have a liking for Tyler Lockwood. Every human that hangs out with that guy has ended up wanting a death wish later in life. And I seem to be attracted to this girl so I want to make sure that doesn't happen." He started to walk away towards her locker. "Besides she isn't completely human herself I don't think." He had been whispering under his breath when his brother heard that come out of it.

Stefan looked at him. "You say that like you're positively sure of the fact that she isn't human."

Damon looked towards his brother. "Have ever smelt a human besides Tyler that smells that good? This might be the female I've been waiting for. You both should be happy for me, now let's go."

Elena looked at him. "So what is the big deal with everything right now? Who is this new girl?" She looked up at Stefan. "Should I be worried about this?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to you Elena I promise. I doubt she is even looking for you."

Damon looked at his brother. "I did hear her mention your name in utter disgust earlier as if she knew you."

"How could she know me, Damon?"

"I have no idea. But supernatural beings have a way of finding things out ways that I don't even know about. Like have you ever seen Tyler make a really good first impression on anyone?"

She shook her head. "So where are we going?"

Damon got into the car and looked over at her. "Trust me for once. I promise no harm will come to you. I have a few friends who have been dealing with others like this for a while I'm going to see if they can recognize this smell." He looked over at Stefan. "I said you were free to stay here only your boyfriend didn't want to leave you alone."

-Meanwhile-

Lunch rolled around at the school and Angelina walked into the history classroom. "You wanted to see me?" she asked as she tossed her bag onto a desk. Her father was standing there talking to Alaric about different things in the town.

When her father turned to look at her she knew she was in trouble for what she had done. "We will discuss your behaviour again when you land home young lady. But in the mean time you need to apologize to Mr. Salzmann for the way you acted earlier in his class."

Angelina shook her head. "Nothing against you but what I said was true I hate this town and I hate you for dragging me here." She went to grab her bag only to have Tyler stop her.

His lips moved down to her ear. "Apologize then we can leave." He let her hand go as he stood up again meeting her eyes.

"Fine." She let out a huff before turning to Mr. Salzmann. "I am sorry for the way I acted in your class this morning. Please forgive me it won't happen again."

Alaric nodded then pointed to the desk with a pile of papers on it by the door. "That is the homework for tonight."

She grabbed her bag and the paper on her way out of the classroom. As she tried to avoid thinking about Tyler. "I hate him." She mumbled as she got to her locker.

Tyler was right behind her. "Hate who. I hope you weren't referring to me like that." He realized he made her jump then hurried to her side trying to comfort her.

"Well um no I was not thinking about you when I said that out loud. I just didn't want to apologize to him about doing nothing in the class that he taught." Her eyes met his for a brief second. "Why did you make me do that?"

"Why did I make you apologize? Well the first thing that you need to learn right now is to control that anger inside you. I know what you're going through. And I'm probably the one person in this school right now who can understand. Just calm down and that urge will go away after a while I promise." He pulled her into a hug. "Feel the heat from my body. It is nice, I know. Listen after school today why don't you come over and we can hang out. I'll help you with your history homework then we can talk about this. By the looks of things your father doesn't understand it at all."

Feeling the warmth of his body was really nice to deal with and she finally relaxed in the strength of his body. "Thanks I needed that right now. And you're right my father doesn't understand what is going on it was my mother's side of the family I got this from."

Tyler looked at her pulling her chin up so he could see her face. "It is alright, don't worry about it, okay. Do I need to call my mother and see if we can go home right now?"

Angelina shook her head. "I think I should be alright for the next little while at least as long as I don't run into Stefan or his brother again."

Tyler smiled. "Well then I have some good news for you. Stefan took off with Damon and Elena shortly after he was done talking to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina walked to the door of her English class after having Tyler show her where it was.

"If you want I'll be back after my class again to show you to your math class." Tyler offered as they were standing in front of the classroom. "That way you shouldn't get lost at least, plus you can avoid Jeremy even more, he tends to steer clear of me."

Angelina smiled as her eyes very slowly cam up to meet his. "I guess that would be okay. I mean I really like the idea of avoiding Jeremy some more. I do have a question for you though, my father mentioned something to me about this school having a cheer leading team. Who would I talk to about signing up for that?"

Tyler looked at her as he imagined her in that uniform. "Um that would be Caroline. She is in my next class, so when I come to get you I'll bring her with me. I know she is looking for someone new for the squad, at least she was."

Her smile widened. "Sounds great, that is exactly what I need to get me out of the house more." She turned towards the door to her class and looked at her watch. "You should get to class, you were already late once because of me today."

Tyler shrugged. "It's only history with your favourite teacher." He remembered that she hadn't given him an answer to his offer yet about him helping her with the homework for tonight. "By the way that offer is still open if you want some help with your history homework tonight we could do it at my place, after practice that is." He pulled her close as he saw her father down the hall.

Angelina knew what he was doing. "Tyler please don't do that. I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is because of what I did during history I really don't need you making that problem worse. And as for the offer I think that might be fun."

Tyler let go and turned around, "In that case I'll see you after class my dear little one. Try not to get into trouble right now."

Angelina walked into the class and took a seat near the back of the room.

~Meanwhile~

Stefan, Elena, and Damon drove up to a store just outside of Mystic Falls.

"Damon, where are we right now?" Stefan demanded as he turned to his brother in the car.

Damon smiled at both him and Elena. "Come on I'll show you what we are doing here. I promise this is part of the mission to discover more about this mystery girl."

Stefan turned to Elena. "It will be alright I'll explain this later to you."

Damon got out of the car and began walking towards the side door of the store. "Come on. The person in here won't bite."

"Speak for yourself Mister Salvatore I trust you have come here with ideas that I might be able to help you with Miss Megan." There was a new comer at the door standing out of reach of the sun.

Damon nodded. "But let's go inside and we can discuss this matter further seeing how you can't step outside."

The three of them followed the man inside and down to a basement like room under the store Elena thought. Damon didn't seem scared of this guy and he was obviously a vampire.

"What can you tell me about this new girl Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I want to hear what Ron can tell me first about her after all he is the reason why we traveled all the way here."

Ron laughed. "All this way, what you drove maybe ten minutes to get here Damon? You my dear old friend are something and so this one must be a descendent of Katherine no doubt."

Elena looked at him. "You know Katherine?"

Ron laughed again. "Know her, my dear sweet girl. That is something you will never understand as a human." He smiled as he held his hand out to Damon. "What do you have for me?"

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that had been written on which was crumpled into a ball. He handed it to Ron then took a step back. "The teacher gave this to Jeremy then he gave it to me thinking that this girl might be after you."

Ron took the piece of paper and put it up to his nose breathing in deeply. Before tossing the ball into the corner almost instantly following this. "Did you smell that before you gave it to me?"

Damon shook his head. "Why what's wrong with it?"

Ron walked over to the paper and retrieved it off the floor handing it to Damon. Who smelt it the same way Ron had. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and handed the paper back to Ron. "I don't smell anything on this."

Ron shook his head slowly. "Well you said she was hanging out with Tyler Lockwood right?"

Damon nodded. "Is that bad?"

Ron settled himself into a chair motioning for the rest of them to follow his lead.

"Tyler Lockwood is someone you have been keeping an eye on with the suspicion of being a werewolf. However you are meaning a fully cursed human breed. On the other hand Angelina Megan is well a half breed of sorts. Or that might be the other way around.

"I doubt she would be searching out Elena. She probably smelt Stefan off Jeremy and knew that Elena and Jeremy were siblings and in so much knowing about the relationship between Elena and Stefan. However Elena shouldn't be in any danger."

Stefan looked over at him. "So what do you mean one is a half breed and the other a full breed?"

"By half breed what I mean is Tyler is the true definition of a werewolf or at least the one that a lot of us have come to know from the story books that we have read. But Angelina is a different version of this she doesn't need a full moon to change if she had wanted to attack and she felt threatened enough during school or class her body might have done it without her permission. I can tell you to be in school that she is a very well controlled individual however her fuse might be shorter than Tyler's ever was."

Elena looked over at him. "So this means that if she were to get mad about anything during school she might end up snapping worse than Tyler ever has at Jeremy?" Elena pulled herself closer to Stefan. "I don't like the sound of this at all. There have already been enough bad things that have happened in that school we don't need anything else going wrong."

Damon looked over at Ron. "What can we do to protect the town?"

Ron smiled. "I doubt you have to do anything other than keep that threat level in her eyes down. As long as she doesn't seem threatened you should be fine to live a normal life, everyone should. If she does turn and expose herself, I and every other vampire in the area should run for our lives."

Damon smiled a little. "You mentioned something about that earlier how she could potentially kill one of us and then not stop until she has found Katherine."

Stefan looked at his brother. "When did he mention that?"

Damon turned to him. "Well on the phone when I called him and asked if he had any information on this girl he told me all this stuff about werewolves and now I know everything. I have one question before we leave though. How do I stop her from doing anything to affect Tyler or anyone else in the town?"

Ron smiled. "I have read about one way that has worked and this saved the vampire in the end along with anyone they loved. You have to get her to truthfully fall in love with you with her full out knowing what you are and what you can do."

Damon smiled. "Sounds easy enough." He walked back upstairs and outside into the sunshine. "I'll be in touch to tell you how it worked so don't worry about a thing."

Ron laughed with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Damon when it comes to your plans I never worry about anything. Usually you find a way to protect those you love even if you will never admit your love to them." He reached his hand out to Elena. "You are a very sweet one my young Elena. However if Angelina has done any research into this town she will know that your connection with the brothers is strong and your brother's draw to her will be that much stronger."

Elena shook her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"A werewolf of her kind can get into your head and demand that you follow her. She might not have that effect on Tyler which is why she will be drawn to him at first until she realizes that she can't do it to Damon or Stefan either. This will give them an advantage of falling in love with her. She is strong from what I can tell and that gives her an advantage, just the second she realizes what you are if she does attack I'd pack and run as fast as possible away from everyone else." Ron took Damon back inside. "I know this is going to sound strange but I have seen her attack before and let me tell you it wasn't pretty or at least how she left the vampire wasn't pretty she worked her way up until the line was dead. Every vampire who was turned in that line was dead. I know she will work her way up to Katherine than back down to whoever else she turned or you turned understand?"

Damon nodded. "I wouldn't mind having a few of them dead if you know what I mean? However that would mean you would be dead too and that I just can't have." He looked towards the door at his brother and Elena then at Ron. "I have a plan and all I can say is that I hope it works in the long run. I've got to get back to mystic Falls with these two he has football practice and she has cheerleading to get to. Thanks again Ron I really do owe you big for this one." A smile crossed his face as he went out into the sun towards the car. "I have to get you two back to school." They all climbed into the car and drove off.

~Meanwhile~

Tyler walked into his history class only to be called away from his friends by Mr. Salzmann. He followed him out into the hallway.

"I need to talk to you about your new found attraction with this girl, Angelina."

Tyler's eyes got big. "What is wrong with her? Besides her inability to keep hold of her temper which is something you should be able to understand if you paid an ounce of attention to her."

Mr. Salzmann looked at him. "Tyler, I understand her situation and that is what her father and I were discussing before she got here at lunch. But I wanted to thank you for stepping in."

Tyler smiled. "Well you're welcome it looked like she could use a hand with everything. She doesn't understand how things are run here right now and she has this idea that her father is going to be mad at her because we kind of skipped a little bit of our second period today and Damon said that he was going to tell both our fathers."

Alaric smiled. "I wouldn't be too worried about that happening right now. Just try to be a good friend to her and explain how things work around here. As for the meantime if you can find a sport that she likes and that we can get her into that would be awesome."

Tyler nodded. "I was going to ask Caroline to come with me after class to go talk to her about cheerleading. She said she liked dance at her other school and now this is the closest thing that this school has to dance at least it is something for her to do."

Alaric smiled as he walked back into the classroom to start class and bring them all to order.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler walked back into class with a smile on his face he knew that Alaric wouldn't bother him about this because he seemed to enjoy the fact that Tyler was trying to help Angelina. He looked at Caroline and made his way over to her. Sitting in the seat next to her but barely looking at her still somewhat paying attention to what the teacher was trying to teach on the board. "You still looking to fill that spot on your squad?" he asked still not making eye contact with her.

A giggle escaped her lips. "Tyler, Um I really don't think you are suited for..."

Tyler turned looking her directly in the eyes. "It is not for me that I am asking. I met this girl today, one that I think would be perfect for you. She is new to the school and a year younger than us."

Caroline looked at him shocked for a few seconds. "Well then yes that spot is still open but the person is going to have to be a fast learner. We are almost out of time for practices and we need to get everything arranged for the football season when it starts."

Tyler nodded. "Do you want to meet her after class? Or do you want me to have her meet you somewhere after school?"

Caroline smiled bigger for a few seconds. "Probably meet me after school in the locker room. You can show her where that is?"

Tyler nodded. When class was over he was out of his seat and racing down the hallway towards her class. When she walked out she didn't look happy. "Did that class not go well?"

Angelina shook her head as she followed him to where her locker was putting her books in it. "I hate the idea of school right now trust me."

Tyler shrugged a little. "Well I do have some good news. I talked to Caroline and told her that I had found someone to help the squad and be on if she still needed someone and she told me to bring you to the locker room after school was over for you to try out with her."

Angelina shrugged a little herself putting the tiniest smile on her face. "Well there is good news finally in my day. So this means that our plans to get together and you helping me with my history homework is completely out of the question?"

Tyler shook his head. "I can hang around here until your try out is done and then we can head to my house. I don't mind sticking around at all."

Angelina shook her head as they started to walk down the hallway together. "You don't have to do that."

Tyler shook his head. "I know I don't have to do that. But I want to spend more time with you but you want to do this try out thing so I am going to have to wait for you to be done with that. How long can it really be?"

She shrugged looking at her schedule. "One more class to get through then it will be all fun from then on for the rest of the night."

Tyler smiled. "That is the way to deal with it. I have a football meeting after school anyway so I have to stay late." He held his hand out to her intertwining the fingers. "Let's get this one last class over with." He pulled her schedule out of her hands. "What class do you have next?"

Angelina pulled out her schedule and looked at it. "I have English next so I'm hoping they won't mind if I really don't go to it right now. I have to get outside and get some air myself." She smiled looking at him. "You are welcome to come with me if you want. But if you're afraid of getting caught I understand that too."

Tyler looked at his watch. "You know I really would love to skip class with you and with the all monitor not walking around right now it could be even easier to do it and not get caught. But I actually like my next class."

Angelina shrugged as she started to walk away towards the courtyard in the center of the school. A second later he was on her heels. Racing with her to the door. "Don't worry this is only going to be like a 2 or 3 minute trip outside. I just need to get some air right now."

A few minutes later Tyler looked at his watch. "Actually let's ditch the rest of the day and we can have some fun starting right now. I just have to make sure I am back here for practice tonight. But I have one rule we can't stay on school property. Have you seen the town yet?"

Angelina shook her head. "I haven't yet. You have to remember we just moved in basically yesterday." She walked over to her car and put her books into it. "Well let's go show me around here." They walked together for a little bit before Tyler's phone went off.

"It's just a friend of mine probably wondering where I am. Don't worry he won't tell on me at all." He pulled it out and texted Matt back telling him that he was going out for a bit and that he would be back in time for the meeting before practice would begin. "That is all done now we can get going out of here. Do you have any suggestions as to where you want to go or things that you want to see first?"

Angelina nodded smiling a little. "Well how about you show me somewhere we can get some food, seeing how I really didn't eat during lunch time."

Tyler smiled pulling her along beside him towards the grill. "Well I'll show you where we all hang out during the day on weekends. But it really is the only place in town to get anything to eat." They walk in and take a seat and wait for the waiter to come and take their order. "I think we just have to worry about my father coming in here and finding us so he will know that I have skipped class."

Angelina laughed. "Well if he finds out I am sure that he will tell my father if he knows how I am."

Tyler put his hand on the table holding hers. "Well then we will both be in even more trouble then we already are at the moment. Which when I'm with you I don't really care." A goofy smile crossed his face causing Angeline to laugh. "I'm glad to see that you can laugh and that you like to laugh sometimes. I don't think I have seen you do that all day so far."

Angelina giggled again. "Well I do giggle sometimes just normally I don't like to do it. With everything my father has never really let me laugh at things that go on because it has all been bad lately. But do like to laugh."

After they got some food and ate. Tyler suggested going to check out the football field so that she could see what it looked like and if she would enjoy doing tricks on it. When they got there they realized that it wasn't being used.

"Can I do a trick on it right now?" She jumped up and down for a few seconds being so excited was something unusual for her.

Tyler laughed. "Only if you stop jumping around. Plus if I can film it and show it to Caroline before your tryouts so she can see how good you are."

After a few seconds she did a few flips landing perfectly of from what Tyler could tell they were perfect landings. "Wow that was amazing. I think that we have found someone to take Elena's place on the team for this season." He smiled looking at his watch. "But listen we have to get back to the school. It will be ending in a few minutes and I can't be late for my meeting at least not today."

Angelina smiled. "Well then we might want to get going so you don't get into trouble for being late." She grabbed his hand and took off for the school.

When they got there Tyler walked with her to her locker. "Well I'll be back in a few minutes to show you where the locker room is for your try outs. I've just got to go find Matt for a second and tell him I'll be a minute late for the meeting. He won't care about that but I still need to let him know what I am doing."

Angelina smiled at him and just chucked a little.


	5. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
